


And Face Today (Sequel to We'll Brave This Storm)

by BVBfan1996



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Drama, Multi, Parenthood, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBfan1996/pseuds/BVBfan1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to We'll Brave This Storm (check it out if you haven't already)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold On

Andy's P.O.V.

Three weeks. It's been that long since Skylar was born. She was the only comfort that I had had since Melanie still hadn't woken up. Every single day I would kiss her on the lips, just wishing that, that was what she would wake up to. I hoped that one day she would open her eyes and be perfectly fine, but I knew she wouldn't be. That's just how Melanie was.

The guys had been trying to cheer me up and give me hope. I did have hope, sure it wasn't a lot, but I still had some. Melanie was going to wake up, it's just a matter of time.

Everyone had been walking on egg shells around me lately. I know that I've been rather snippy with them, but I couldn't help it. I needed Melanie.

Diamond, though. I think Diamond is in as much pain as I am. Neither of us have eaten much, and I've noticed her tendency to leave for the restroom for long periods of time. I had a gut feeling something was really wrong with her, and it scared me.

"Andy, dude, you should really head home. We'll call you if she wakes up. You've been looking pretty slagged lately," CC said.

"I want to be here when she wakes up. I can't leave her side, man."

"Andy," Jinxx said, entering Melanie's room, "Go home. Get some rest. Spend some more time with your kid."

I looked at Melanie's sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful.

I turned back to Jinxx and nodded.

I got out of the cushioned chair that now probably had my butt permanently imprinted on it, god knows the last time I left the chair.

Suddenly, I heard a glass-shattering scream. I whipped my head around and saw Melanie thrashing around in her bed.

"Melanie!" I cried as I pinned her arms down to her sides.

She wasn't calming down. I tried making shushing noises, but none of that seemed to make any difference in her condition. What the hell could be making her this scared?

"You're not alone  
We'll brave this storm  
Andy face today  
You're not alone," I sang.

She stopped flailing and started breathing heavily. Her eyes were still clamped shut.

"Melanie, are you okay baby?" I whispered.

She didn't respond.

Jinxx placed his hand on my shoulder and lead me out of the room.

"Andy, we'll watch her. She'll be awake before you know it," Jinxx told me.

"I can't go now! She was almost awake a second ago!"

"Dude, if you don't go willingly I'll drive your ass home myself. You can't stay here. It isn't good for you."

"O-okay. Does my mom still have Skylar?" I asked.

"Last I checked, yeah."

"Thanks man."

I walked out into the waiting room and saw my mom craddling Skylar in her arms. God, I wish Melanie could see this.

"Andy! How's Melanie doing?" my mom asked, looking up at me.

"She started moving, but she didn't fully wake up. I'm scared for her, mom. What if, when she wakes up, she won't be the same? Being so close to death can really change a person. She's the love of my life, I want her to be healthy, happy, and safe," I croaked.

"Andy, Melanie is a fighter. She may not be okay for a while, but with you by her side, I'm sure she'll be fine. So, um.... any thoughts of marraige when she wakes up?"

"What?!"

Marraige? I loved Melanie to death, but I never thought of marraige. I never really wanted to get married before, it just wasn't my thing.

"I....uh....don't think so," I mumbled.

"Really? You have a kid with her and talk to me about her being the love of your life, yetyou don't want to commit yourself to her?"

"Mel told me the first week we were on tour that she didn't want to get married. Ever."

"Well, that was before you two started dating and she got pregnant, wasn't it? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"I couldn't be with anyone other than her. She has my heart."

My mom just raised an eyebrow at me.

Fuck. What if I did want to marry Melanie? Would she say yes? We haven't even been together that long. Knowing Melanie, she would probably see my proposal as something of a necessity to me because of Skylar. No, I'll wait. We aren't ready for marraige.

"Someday it may happen, but I don't think it will happen any time soon," I told my mom.

"Fine, but this time you _will_ let me know."

She still wasn't over the fact that I hadn't told her about Melanie's pregnancy. It's been months of guilt trips from her over the phone and occassionally in person. As much as I love my mom, I'm getting a bit tired of her.

"Mom, I'm sorry about not telling you about Melanie, but it's in the past, okay? I can't change what I did. Looking back on it, you would've been the first one I told. I love you, but you need to let this go! Melanie isn't waking up! Right now I'm basically a single parent! I can't deal with all of this guilt!" I yelled as tears started falling.

"Guilt? You think her not waking up is your fault?" my mom asked, astonished at my outburst.

"I was the one who got her pregnant. If I didn't sleep with her, she wouldn't be here in this fucking hospital. Maybe she never would have left me," I sighed.

"Andrew Dennis Biersack, you are being ridiculous. You two slept with _each other_. You didn't rape her," I cringed at this, "she voluntarily gave herself to you because she was in love with you. As for her not leaving you, Skylar's death hit her hard. I think she just wanted to forget about her and everything and everyone that was associated with her. It wasn't because of you."

"I just want her to wake up so I could hold her and kiss her. I want to show her our beautiful child and tell her how much I love her. I thought her leaving me was the worst feeling I'd ever have, but this is so much worse."

My mom handed baby Skylar over to me. She was sleeping and I heard the light breathing noises that were coming from her mouth. Holding Skylar was the only time I didn't feel like crap. She has been my saving grace these past few weeks.

"Andy!" someone called.

I snapped my head towards the direction the voice had come from. Jinxx.

"Andy, she's waking up!" he smiled.

"Holy shit!"

I speed-walked to Melanie's room, making sure not to wake Skylar.

There Melanie was, still in her bed, but stirring. I felt a smile forming on my face. I made my way to her bedside and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Please wake up, Princess," I muttered.

"A-Andy?"

I looked down at Melanie, her eyes were squinting up at me.

"Mel, you're awake!" I beamed.

"Andy where am I? Is our baby okay? How long have I been out?"

"Babe, calm down! You're in the hospital. You've been out for three weeks. Skylar's okay, see?" I said, holding Skylar out in front of her.

Melanie's eyes started tearing up as she said, "Andy, she's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. Do you want to hold her?"

Melanie nodded her head feverishly with a huge smile on her face. I smiled back at her and put Skylar in her arms.

"I've been out for three weeks?" she asked me after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I haven't left the hospital once. I was afraid that you wouldn't wake up."

"You mean I almost died...."

"Yes, but you didn't die. You're still here and I'm not going to let you go....ever. I'll hold on to you forever, babe."

"You know, I don't think there has ever been one time that I have woken up in a hospital wihtout you there," she grinned at me.

"I will always be there."

"Using your lyrics on me? Isn't that a bit cheesy?"

"Only for you, Princess," I laughed.

I looked into her eyes and kissed her lips, and she finally kissed me back after three excrusciatingly long weeks.

NOTE: HEYY GUYS! I won't be posting again until the week of the 14th, but I wanted to hold you guys over until then. I love you duckies!


	2. Do It Now, Remember It Later

**Mel's P.O.V.**

I've been home for a week, but honestly, it's felt like much longer. I've spent most of my time in the room Andy and I share. I sleep most of the day and I don't eat much. I avoid eye contact with Andy and I rarely hold Skylar. I'm derailing and I'm afraid where that will lead me.

"Mel, are you awake?" Andy asked me.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I whispered.

"Princess, you're scaring me. You're barely ever out of this room and I can't remember the last time you ate. Please, tell me what's wrong," Andy pleaded.

"I'm fine, just tired is all," I responded.

I heard my phone buzz on the nightstand and sighed as I reached out my arm and grabbed it.

It was Sammi.

"Hey chica! Ella, Kenzi and I were going to have a girls night out tonight. Do you wanna come? It'll be fun!"

Andy gave me a slightly irritated look as he heard the question.

"Sure, I need to get out of the apartment anyways."

"Awesome! I'll come pick you up in an hour! Wear something sexy!"

"Alright, will do," I said right before hanging up.

"Mel, I really don't think you should be going out," Andy told me.

"I can do what I want, Andy! I haven't seen any of the girls in forever and you've been really intrusive lately. I need some time to just have fun," I snapped at him.

I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

I was being a bitch, I know, but for some reason I had an urge to be rebellious. Just because I have a boyfriend and a child doesn't mean that I can't let loose.

**************************************************************************************

"Sammi!" I squealed as I opened the door.

"Babe, you look fantastic! Gimme a twirl!" she said, motioning for me to do a little spin.

I spun around in my tight vamp-red dress.

"Where's Andy?" Sammi asked.

"Oh...he's in the bedroom with Skylar, I think," I replied nonchalantly.

"Are you gunna say goodbye to them?"

I shook my head.

I was distancing myself. I mean, I _died_. Skylar almost killed me coming out and she reminded me way to much of Sky. Andy... Andy was acting strange from the moment I got out of the hospital. He acted as if I would break at the slightest touch. As if something were _wrong_ with me. I wasn't helping by isolating myself from them, but if I didn't I would fall apart. Though, truthfully, I wasn't totally sure I wasn't already falling apart.

"Okay then. The girls are all in the car," Sammi said, breaking my train of thought.

"Where are we going?"

"A club. We are going to party!"

Oh god. The last time I was at a club I got drunk for the first time and hooked up with a random chick. This ought to be interesting.

***********************************************************************************

"Mel, let's go dance!" Kenzi shouted over the blaring base music as we entered the club.

"Nah, I'm going to get a drink!" I yelled.

I pushed through a crowd of half-naked, sweaty bodies. I spotted the bar and sat down at a stool.

"Hey doll, is there anything I can get you?" a tall, black haired woman asked from behind the counter. She handed a beer to the drunken male beside me, then glanced back at me.

I wasn't technically old enough to drink, but one drink wouldn't hurt.

"A screwdriver, please," I said.

She nodded and handed me one a minute later.

***************************************************************************************

I was wrong. One drink could hurt. I had downed it and downed four more after it. I guess my tolerance for alcohol had severly dimminished after not drinking for a solid ten months.

"A-another...pl-please," I hicupped.

"You look a bit hammered. Are you sure you want another one?" the bartender asked me.

"Y-yes."

She shrugged her shoulders and made me another one.

She placed it in front of me when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I almost jumped out of my seat.

"Whoa! Didn't mean to scare you darling," a towering, dark-haired man said.

He was cute. I couldn't deny that, but 'darling' really? I wasn't here to hook up with anyone. I didn't want this guy to get the wrong idea.

I stood up shakily and said, "S-sorry, but I'm taken."

"I don't see a ring on your finger."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," the man said, grabbing my ass.

"Fuck off!" I snarled as I pushed him off of me.

"Make me," he growled in my ear.

I was about to respond with a mouthful of curses, when he pulled me away from the bar. He shoved me up against a wall where he attacked my mouth with his beer flavoured lips.

I tried pulling away, but his body was pressed to tightly against my own. His greedy hands began slithering up my legs and under the hem of my dress. He pried my legs apart and lifted me up, forcing my legs around his waist.

Suddenly, a force shoved the man off of me.

I slid down the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs. Who the hell saved me?

My breathing was ragged as I looked up to see who my saviour was.

Andy. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: IIIII"MMMM BBBAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!! So, the play I was in is done, so I'll be able to update for you guys again! I love you duckies!


	3. Miserable At Best

His blue eyes were ice cold he looked down at me and his jaw locked.

My attacker hauled himself off of the floor and went to take a swing at Andy. Andy swung back, and in this distraction I ran into the club's restroom.

I sank down to tile. I dispised myself in this moment for what I did. Andy hates me. I know it.

I felt my heart beat speeding up impossibly fast and my body felt like it was being set on fire. My eyes found a sharp object on the bathroom counter.

Oh god.

Before I knew what I was doing, my wrists were being marked with red lines all down the insides of my arms. They weren't deep, but there were more than I had ever done before.

I quickly cleaned up my wounds and got off the floor, hugging myself as I exited the bathroom.

"Mel! Andy got into a fight with some guy!" Diamond yelled as she ran up to me.

"Is...is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so, he just stormed off though."

"Can I, uh, stay at your and CC's place tonight?" I whimpered.

"Melanie.... what did you do?" she asked me quietly.

"Andy saw a guy kissing me..."

"Ohhhh. Were you...uh.....kissing back?"

"No! But....but I don't think he cares. I think we could both use some space."

"Like....breaking up?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer.

"Mel, you can't break up with him. You love each other. And what about Skylar? Do you really want her growing up without her parents together to raise her?"

"I can't continue to hurt him, Di. I think this is what he wants too."

"Alright....I'll get the girls together and we'll head to my place, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Di."

Diamond gave me a sad smile and dissapeared into the crowd of grinding bodies.

She came back ten minutes later with the girls who all gave me sympathetic looks. Diamond must have told them.

********************************************************************************

"CC! I'm back!" Diamond shouted as we entered the front door.

"You're back early," CC said from the couch.

"Yeah, drama happened," she answered simply.

"Mel!" Hey, what are you doing here?" CC grinned, getting up from the couch to hug me.

"I wanted to hang with Di, is all," I said as I wrapped my arms around him, hissing quietly at the stinging sensation coming from my wrists.

CC pulled away and gave me a stern look before turning over my wrists.

"What happened?"

I heard Diamond's light sniffles coming from behind me.

"I'm breaking up with Andy."

"What?" CC asked hoarsly.

"Things have been rough with us lately, and tonight things got a bit escalated."

"Tell me what happened."

"A guy started flirting with me while I was drunk. I told him I was taken, but he didn't care. He kissed me. I didn't kiss back, but Andy saw it."

"Ohhh...."

A repetative buzzing came from CC's pocket and when he looked at the caller ID, he sent me a weak smile.

"Hey, man. What's up?" CC asked.

"Mel cheated on me. She fucking cheated on me!" Andy's voice shouted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I saw her making out with some guy at a club! I dodn't know what to do. I love her to bits, but she's been so distant lately and it hurt so much to see her like that....now she does this. I can't take this. I want her to be okay, and I know she's not. I just don't know how long I can try helping her if my heart gets repeatedly smashed."

I fell to the floor, unable to hold my tears any more.

"CC, who's crying?" Andy asked.

"Um...uh..."

"It's Mel, isn't it? She's there?"

"Yeah Andy, she's here," CC mumbled.

"Can I talk to her?"

Wait...what? Why would he want to talk to me?

CC raised his eyebrows at me.

I nodded.

"Andy...," I croaked as CC handed me his cell phone.

"Melanie...why?"

"I...I was drunk and he forced himself on me. I didn't kiss back. I swear."

"Princess, I'm sorry. I just thought that...."

"I want to break up," I said abruptly.

"Why?" he asked in disbelief.

"You were right about me being distant. I don't think I'll get better any time soon, and I think it would be best if we ended things."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not letting you go again. I've lost you way too many times. I don't care if you continually break my heart. I will always be there for you, because without you I'll be miserable at best."

"I'm sorry for everything. I-I'll be home soon," and with that, I hung up the phone.

"CC, can you drive me home?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah, no problem," he said giving me a toothy smile.

 

**Note: And here's another update for you all. 2 in 2 days...I think I'm doing welll, yes? I love you duckies!**


	4. Skin

"Andy?" I asked as I walked into the apartment.

The lights were off and no sounds came from the bedrooms.

I stumbled into the bedroom and was greeted with the smell of cinnamon candles. Little candles were set up around the room and white flower petals were sprinkled over the bed.

I felt a pair of long arms wrap around my waist and I took in a sharp breath.

"Mel...don't ever do that again. Okay, Princess?" he breathed into my ear.

I turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Andy.... I shouldn't have gone out. I only did it to piss you off and I shouldn't have. Wh-when you tackled that guy off of me and you looked at me...I felt so guilty."

"Princess, it's over, okay? I won't let that asshole touch you ever again."

I pressed my lips gently to his and he held me tightly to his chest. Our kiss deepened and we slowly made our way to the bed. He undid his jeans and I slid off his shirt. I flicked off my heels and my dress ended up being pulled over my head. Andy's hands held mine as he trailed kisses along my colarbone. His hands started sliding up my arms and I gasped in pain.

"Princess?" Andy asked.

I stayed silent.

"Tell me you didn't....baby, please."

I slid out from under him and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Let me see them," Andy whispered.

I reluctantly held out my arms for him to see. The golden candle light exposed my newly added scars. I only noticed now how ugly my arms were.

"Why Princess?"

"I hurt you..." I mumbled.

"That is no reason for you to hurt yourself."

"I also hurt Skylar by being an aweful mother to her for the past week. I know I can't be distant, but it hurts to be close."

"What's hurting you? Is it me?"

I let out a light laugh.

"No, no really. But when I woke up in the hospital, you told me that I almost died. I didn't even get to be the first to see our baby. You and your _mom_ raised her for those first few weeks. I love your mom, but _I_ wanted to be the one to cradle her and sing her lullabyes. I felt like I came back and was forced into this life. I felt....and still do feel _wrong_."

"I didn't know..." Andy said, lowering his head.

I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"I know you didn't. I think though, that I shouldn't have survived sometimes. I have way too many scars. God, I should have died a long time ago."

"Melanie....please, don't think like that," Andy begged.

"How can I not? I feel like every time something good happens to me, it's ripped away from me a moment later. I don't want to live with this feeling that only bad things will happen to me."

I hung my head in shame. I knew that I was breaking his heart with every little secret I spilled out to him.

Skylar's cries broke the silence.

I got out of the bed and headed over to her room. Andy remained on the bed, staring off into space.

"Hey Sky," I whispered as I picked her up from her crib.

She opened her eyes and observed me. I haven't held her in days. It was always Andy who took care of her...and me.

Oh my god. How did I not realize it?

Andy always gave up everything for Skylar and I. He's holding himself together while I'm falling apart. I couldn't treat him like this. I needed to get better for him and for Skylar.

I shuffled into my bedroom with Skylar in my arms.

"Andy.."

He turned towards me and looked at me, teary-eyed. He then looked at Skylar in my arms and a look of shock made its way onto his face.

"Andy, I think I should go away for a while. I'm not breaking up with you, but I need to get help for myself. I need to get better for the sake of our family."

Andy got off the bed and embraced me in a hug, resting his head on top of mine.

"Are...are you sure this is what you want?" he whispered, his lips vibrating against my hair.

"Y-yes. I need to do this. I'm to disgusted with myself, especially my scars and my weight. I look pathetic."

I separated myself from Andy and went to plug my ipod into its dock while holding Skylar with one arm. I laid her on the bed. I pressed play on my ipod and held my hand out to Andy.

He placed his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We swayed as the song began to play.

Andy looked into my eyes and began to sing along.

" _Pain yourself a_ _picture_  
Of what you wish you looked like  
Maybe then they just might  
Feel an ounce of your pain 

_Come into focus_  
Step out of the shadows  
It's a losing battle  
There's no need to be ashamed

 _Cause they don't even know you_  
All they see is scars  
They don't see the angel  
Living in your heart

 _Let them find the real you_  
Burried deep within  
Let them know with all you've got  
That you are not your skin."

"I love you, Andy."

"I love you too, Mel. H-how long will you be gone for?" Andy choked.

"A month."

"Even Christmas?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe," I sighed.

"I don't want you to leave, Princess."

"I don't want to leave, but we both know that this is our best shot at saving our relationship."

"I know....When are you leaving?"

I didn't want to answer. He would be so upset.

"Please, just tell me when."

"I'm going to leave tomorrow..."

I felt a tear fall onto my hand.

"I'll wait for you, you know."

"I know, Andy."

**Note: Here's another update for you guys! I love you duckies!**


	5. All Mine

"I'll see you soon, pumpkin. Don't cause daddy too much trouble," I said as I kissed Skylar on the head.

She looked at me with her big, blue eyes, and I didn't know if I could stand to be away from her. I wanted to be there for the first few months of her life to make sure she was safe, but if I didn't go I probably wouldn't be there to see her grow to be a young woman.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Andy asked me.

I nodded slowly. I had left him once before, well _twice_ if you count the near-death experience, and I didn't want to leave again, but I needed to do what was best for us.

Honestly, going away scared me. I was going to some rehab facility that dealt with 'my sort of issues,' and that should help me, but I didn't want to be treated as some mentally troubled person. I wasn't too worried about being anti-social there because I was alone throughout most of my highschool existance, but not having anyone-who wasn't paid, of course- to talk to would be tough.

Talking to someone about my past that I didn't even know is terrifying. Would they think I was weak, crazy or broken?

"I'll call you every day, babe," Andy said.

"They won't allow me to talk to you or anyone else until they're sure I'm 'stable,'" I sighed.

"I'll wait for you, however long it takes."

"You won't leave me for some other girl while I'm away?" I asked nervously.

Andy looked at me as if I suddenly turned purple and grew a beak. Was what I said really that ridiculous?

"No! Mel, I don't want any other girl besides you. You are perfect, Mel. You're strong, intelligent, caring-- and might I add incredibly sexy," he told me with a wink.

I blushed at his words. I used to not believe him when he told me what he loved about me, but after all of the things that we've gone through, I can't help but believe everything he says. I never understood until now, how much he actually loved me. Me and my stupid denial and stuborness were going to be the death of me, I swear.

"Mel! Get your butt in the car! We gotta go!" Diamond yelled at me.

"One minute!" I called back.

I leaned in towards Andy and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. I slowly pulled away, looking into Andy's teary eyes.

"That enough to hold you over until I get back?" I asked.

"No. What about you?"

"Not even close," I chuckled.

I grabbed my suitcase from the ground and rolled it to Diamond's car. I threw my suitcase into the trunk and looked back at Andy with Skylar safely in his arms.

"I love you!" he shouted.

"I love you too!" I yelled, blowing him a kiss as I got into the passenger seat.

"I can't believe you're leaving, Mel," Diamond said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm actually suprised you didn't want to come with me."

"What?" She asked, shifting her gaze from the road to my face. Obviously she was taken by suprise by my statement.

"I've noticed you've lost a lot of weight and you're not very good at hiding your cuts," I said sadly as I looked at the fresh cut on her right breast, exposed by her low-cut v-neck, "I'm actually really suprised CC hasn't noticed."

"He has..." she mumbled.

"Really?"

"He asked me about some scars he saw when we were....you know....Anyway, I lied to him saying that they were from when Austin beat me. It wasn't a _total_ lie, but I know he saw through it. I can't tell him though. If he found out, he would hate me."

"He wouldn't hate you. CC loves you and I know he would want to help you. He was there for me, as where the rest of the guys, when my self-harming was at its worst, so he would deffinately be there for you. Besides,if you continue to lie to him,then you'll put a lot of stress on your relationship. So, just tell him."

"Okay. Do you think he'll still love me?" she whispered.

"How could he not?" I laughed.

"I'll miss you, Mel," she said.

"I'll miss you too, Di."

*****************************************************************************

Andy's P.O.V.

"You're mommy will be back soon," I cooed to Skylar as I headed back to the apartment.

I had been apart from Melanie for a matter of minutes and I was already missing her. I've had to say goodbye to her way too many times. At least this time I understood why she left. But, she's never left so much behind before. Sure, she's left me, but now she's left Skylar too.

As I placed Skylar in her crib, I had a thought that I didn't think I would have had any time soon. A thought that would change my life.

Melanie and I hadn't been dating long, but I know that our love is passionate and we've even had a beautiful baby together. I never thought I would be ready to make this decision. I wanted Melanie to know that she was loved, wanted, and most importantly, mine. All mine.

I wanted to marry her.

I couldn't believe my mother saw this coming before I did, but she was right.

"Hey Sky, you want to know something?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with bright eyes. Her lips were pouted, like Melanie's when she was thinking really hard.

"I'm going to ask mommy to marry me. Do you want daddy and mommy to get married?"

Skylar had a blank expression for a moment, then she smiled her joyfull, toothless smile.

I guess I could take that as a yes.

I couldn't wait for Melanie to get back, because she would be better, I could propose and her, Skylar and I could be a real family at last.


	6. The Mortician's Daughter

Tonight was Christmas Eve and I was finally able to go home. I hadn't seen any of my family or my friends in a month and I was excited to be able to suprise them.

The place I was staying at was nice, minus the hour-long therapy sessions that I was forced to attend daily. The food was good, the people were sweet, and the rooms were decent, but every day I wished desperately to be able to go home.

I wanted so badly to hold Skylar again and be able to snuggle up with her and Andy on the couch, watching old cartoons. In a short few hours I would be back home.

I didn't have a car, so unfortunately I had to take a bus to my place. Let me tell you, a two hour bus ride at night with a creppy old man next to you talking about the good old days when he was in the war, fighting of the Vietnamese is not fun...at all.

I hauled my suitcase down the bus steps and found myself at the bus stop down the street from my apartment.

I ran as quickly as I could to my building, the wind burning my face.

I entered the building, which thankfully had heating, and made my way to the elevator.

The ride up the elevator felt like forever as I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Would Andy be happy I was back or would he have moved on?

The doors opened and I rolled my suitcase down the hallway to my door. I knocked on it gently, waiting for someone to open it.

I heard a shuffling coming from behind the door and a moment later a tall figure answered it. Andy.

"Hel- Oh my god," Andy gasped as he saw me.

I had changed. My hair was no longer my natural blonde, it was black with bright, crimson-red streaks. I also had gotten to a healthier weight.

"Mel...you look....you look....wow..."

"Suprised?" I grinned.

"Hell yes! I missed you so much," he said before smashing his lips to mine.

I hadn't felt his lips on mine for so long, that I forgot how his lips could cause me to feel like I was on fire. I pulled at his hair as the kiss deepened and he pulled my hips closer to his.

I let out a small moan as he moved his kisses to my neck.

"Bedroom...now....," I breathed.

He pulled me and my suitcase into the apartment and picked me up bridal style.

"Wait...where's Skylar?" I asked.

"Sleeping.....," he mumbled as he once again began assaulting my neck with kisses.

He laid me down on the bed and started to unzip his jeans. He was already shirtless and I couldn't bear to take my eyes off of his pale, tattooed chest.

I slid off my shirt and jacket while Andy helped to rid me of my jeans. Soon enough, we were both left in only our underwear.

Andy began kissing my skin, sending pleasurable electric shocks to every spot of bare skin that his soft lips touched.

"When....was...the last....time we....did this...," I asked between quiet moans.

"A year."

"You've kept track?"

Andy pulled away and stared at me with his mesmerizing, blue eyes.

"It's hard for me to forget anything that has happened with us. Especially that night," he said, his voice lower than usual.

"I love you," I smiled, kissing his lips.

"I love you too, Princess."

***************************************************************************

The sun shown through the windows. My body was incredibly sore and my throat was dry.

Last night was...amazing. I guess a year without much intimate interactions, can lead to a lot of unreleased passion. I had forgotten how naturally everything felt with Andy. The way he was careful with me and how smooth his skin felt on fine. It felt like heaven.

Falling asleep in his arms never felt as comforting as it did last night. I had slept in a bed by myself for a month. I would take a pillow and hold it to my chest imagining it was Andy whenever I had a nightmare.

Life in rehab was...hard. The first week I was a mess, but slowly I got better. My therapy actually worked, much to my disbelief. I still wasn't perfect and I doubt I ever would be, but I was stable, and that meant that I was able to be released and spend Christmas with my family.

Wait...today was Christmas.

"Hey, Princess," Andy smiled as he entered the room with a plate of eggs and bacon. He was only wearing a pair of black sweats. I don't know what was making drool more: the food or Andy.

"Is the food for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is," he said as he set the plate down next to me.

I took a bite of the eggs and asked between bites, "So, it's Christmas. What are we planning to do today?"

"The guys invited me over to Ashley's house for a Christmas party tonight. We could go if you want."

"I'd love to. So, is Skylar still sleeping?"

"No, she was just crying her eyes out a few minutes ago. She's cried a lot since you left, actually."

I gave Andy a peck on the cheek and went to check on Skylar.

She was lying in her crib, her eyes open and red.

"Aww, baby don't be sad. Mommy's home," I said as I picked her up.

Skylar reacher her fingers to my face and began squeezing my cheek.

I walked out to the living room with Skylar cradled in my arms and noticed the Christmas tree that was put up next to the couch.

The tree was decorated with black and red ornaments, rainbow-coloured lights, and silver tinsel. A Black Veil Brides fallen angel was placed on top of the tree. It was beautiful.

There were dozens of presents under the tree. Most of the presents were for Skylar, but I noticed that a decent amount were for me. One in particular caught my eye, though- a small, red box on top of all the presents.

I picked it up and was about to unwrap it, but my fingers for some odd reason began to tremble when I touched it.

"Can I open it for you?" Andy asked.

"Uh...I suppose," I said, slightly confused.

Andy took it from my hands and slowly unwrapped it, revealing a velvety, black box.

He got down on one knee and opened the box to show a silver ring with rubies in the center, surrounded by little diamonds.

"Melanie Marie Greer, I love you more than anything else in the world. I remember when I first met you, you needed help, and I wanted to be your saviour. You made me question everything I thought I knew about love from the start. When you left me, I was so torn apart and I could barely keep my head above water. But, when I found you again and found out you were pregnant with our child, I felt like the happiest man on earth. My heart felt whole again. You are such a strong, beautiful, and courageous woman, and I want more than anything, to show you how much you mean to me everyday for the rest of our lives. I want to take the next step in our relationship. So, Melanie, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

So many thoughts were running through my head. Did I want to get married? I never wanted to before. Was I ready for marraige? I don't know. Is it the right thing for our family?

"Andy, I...."

 

Note: Sorry it took so long to update, one of my school friends is reading the series and she's taking a long time, so I wanted to give her time to catch up, which she still hasn't done X( Anyways, thanks for all the support guys! I love you duckies!


	7. Chapter 7

"Andy...I...."

Andy looked up at me, and for the first time in my life, I saw him nervous. Andy- the man who has performed in front of hundreds and hundreds of people and dealt with more than his fair share of haters, and he was nervous about asking me a question.

"Yes...I'll marry you," I said.

A smile grew on Andy's face as he slid the ring onto my ring finger. Andy got off of his knees and spun me around. A laugh escaped my lips and Andy set me down gingerly. We looked into each others eyes for a drawn-out moment, then he crashed his lips into mine.

I felt him smiling into the kiss, and I couldn't help but smile too. I was engaged to Andy. I felt like I was floating on cloud nine in that moment.

I pulled away from the kiss and picked up Skylar, who I had previously set on the couch by her wall of stuffed animals.

"Hey baby-girl! Guess what! Mommy and daddy are getting married!" I grinned.

She looked at me with her blue eyes sparkling.

"I don't ever want to forget this moment....ever," I said.

"Care to share a bit of this moment with the rest of the world?" Andy asked, waving his phone in front of me.

"Hell yes!"

I leaned up against Andy and held Skylar to my chest. We smiled and Andy took a picture on Instagram.

I looked at the picture while Andy was typing in the caption 'my baby @mel's_bells is back home with me again....we may have some news for you guys soon ;)'. Admittedly, I didn't look my best with bed-head and no makeup on, but for the first time, I didn't care what everyone else would think. I was happy and so was Andy. If others couldn't accept it, then fuck them. I was done being self-concious. I was done thinking that I did something wrong when 'fans' would send me hate messages. I was done taking crap from people.

"You look beautiful, babe," Andy mumbled into my neck as he covered me in gentle kisses.

"You're too sweet."

Andy chuckled, causing his vibrating lips to tickle my neck. But, our moment of peace was interrupted by Andy's phone buzzing in his front pocket, making him let out a slightly frustrated sigh.

"Let the hate begin," I laughed.

I quickly made my way to Skylar's room and set her down in the crib. I couldn't let her be in the room while we discussed haters. I wanted her away from that conflict for as long as possible.

I soon made my way back to the livingroom where Andy was focussed intently on his phone. I took out my phone and checked Instagram. Not even two minutes and there were already loads of comments.

whysosickly72: Aww! You two are so adorbs!

losingtheirreligion: Skylar looks so cute! She'll break a few hearts, I can tell! <3

aintthatsucky66: Mel, You look like you've been hit by a truck. I honestly can't see why Andy is with you. Your relationship won't last.

"I got some mixed responses. Do you want to really piss the band whores off?" I asked Andy with a smirk.

"Do you think they could handle it?"

"Ehh...probably not," I replied.

"Let's do it."

I took my phone and aimed the camera at us. I kissed Andy's cheek while holding up my newly-ringed hand and snapped a photo. I shared it on Twitter and posted it on Instagram with the caption 'I'm engaged to the most amazing man on earth! I feel like the happiest woman in the world!'

A few seconds later Andy commented on my photo.

andybvb: You look beautiful, Princess. Can't wait to be married to you <3

"You're adorable, you know that?" I said, pecking his jawline.

"I try my best. Oh....Shit!!!" Andy said, apperently realizing something.

"Andy? What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell my mom!"

I widened my eyes. Amy deffinately wouldn't be happy that she wasn't the first to know. This couldn't be good.

"Well, call her! She'll murder you if you don't!"

Andy fumbled with his phone and dialed his mom. The phone rang three times before Amy answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, mom. It's Andy."

"Andy! I'm glad you called! I haven't talked to you in ages!"

"Um...yeah...sorry about that...." Andy mumbled.

"It's fine. I'm sure you have been busy with Skylar."

"Yeah...anyways, I have some news for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, Mel came home last night...."

"That's wonderful! How is she?"

"She's great, mom. But, I have something even bigger to tell you."

"And that would be?" Amy asked, slightly concerned.

"Well, I just proposed to Melanie."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"What did she say?"

"She said yes."

"Oh my goodness, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you! CHRIS! ANDY IS GETTING MARRIED!!!" She yelled to, I'm guessing Mr. Biersack.

"Um, mom. I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later," Andy said.

"Okay, honey. Tell Melanie I'm excited to have her as a daughter-in-law."

"I will," Andy said as he hung up the phone.

"Well, we dodged a bullet on that one," I said, letting out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding in.

"Yeah....I wonder how the guys are going to take it, though."

"I think they'll be excited, but you sir, have a very difficult decision to make."

"I do?"

"Yes. You have to chose a best man for our wedding."

Andy gulped.

I knew this wouldn't be easy for him. Who would he choose? Ashley? Nah, he'd probably get a little too drunk, plus he wasn't a wedding sort of guy. CC? Probably the same issue as Ashley. Jinxx? He's a possibility. Jake? Another possibility. Matt Good? Him and Andy have been best friends for forever, so he's probably close to the top of the list. Danny Worsnop? Andy is really close with him as well. The list of possibilities goes on and on. I was more fortunate in this aspect, because my only girlfriends were Sammi, Ella, Kenzi, and Diamond. I loved them all to death, but I would chose Diamond, hands down. I've known her for such a long time and she's like a sister to me.

"Do I have to have a best man?" Andy asked me.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p.'

"Do you have any advice?"

"Well...which one of your best friends looks best in a suit?"

"Probably Matt."

"Then choose Matt."

"He'd get drunk, though."

"Yeah, and so will everone else. As long as he isn't drunk during the ceremony, then it doesn't matter," I said, bluntly.

"Matt it is then...So, who is your maid of honour?"

"Di. You know she'll go ballistic when she finds out," I laughed.

Andy wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "You know, this is my favourite Christmas ever."

"Mine too," I agreed as I pulled his face to mine to capture his lips in a loving kiss.

 

NOTE: Sorry for taking so long to update. I know you all probably want an excuse, but I don't really have one. I've been a bit off lately and I've been really lazy. I love you duckies!


	8. Miles Away

"Oh my goodness, Mel! You're back! And you brought Skylar!" Ella squeeled as I entered the house.

"Yeah, we couldn't leave this little trouble-maker at home by herself," Andy said as he looked lovingly at Skylar.

I swear to goodness that Skylar turned Andy into a total softy while I was away. I didn't mind it though, in fact, it made me love Andy even more.

"Mel?" Jake asked as he wrapped his arms around Ella's waist.

"Yep, that's me," I grinned.

"You look different. In a good way, of course," Jake noted.

"Yeah, I may have changed a bit."

"Hey guys! Mel's here!" Jake shouted over his shoulder.

I heard the hurried footsteps of half a dozen people making their way to the foyer. Once, their eyes landed on me, everyone's mouths went agape. It seemed as if time were frozen for a moment as they took me in, but their facial expressions of joy and suprise made me smile.

"Nice ring, Mel. Where'd you get it?" CC asked.

CC's hands were rubbing Diamond's wrists gently and I noticed how he glanced down sadly at them. She had told him.

"I proposed to her this morning. We're engaged," Andy said with a hint of pride in his voice.

The whole room gasped.

"Seriously?!" Sammi asked.

"Yeah...," I blushed.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy!" Diamond exclaimed as she came rushing toward me.

I quickly handed Skylar off to Andy in order to make sure that she wouldn't get squished.

Diamond tightly wrapped her arms around me as she tackled me to the the floor.

"Ouch..." I groaned.

"Oh! Sorry! Are you okay?" Diamond asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Oh, by the way, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I want you to be my maid of honour."

Before I could even register what was happening, I couldn't breath as Diamond engulfed me in a bear hug.

"Need....air....Can't....breath...." I gasped.

"Whoops," Diamond said as she got off of me and back onto her feet.

"Try not to break my fiancee please?" Andy joked.

"Sorry, Andy," Diamond apologized.

Andy gave me his one free hand touse to get up off of the floor.

"So," Kenzi said, "Andy, have you decided on your best man?"

"Yeah, I want Matt Good to be my best man."

"He should've been here by now. Danny and the rest of the boys from Asking Alexandria were going to be here too, but their bus broke down on the way back from tour. Figures, huh?" Ashley said.

Andy raised his eyebrows and said, "Of course."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Three guesses as to who that could be," Jinxx said.

He opened the door to reveal a smiling Matt Good.

"You're in a happy mood," I laughed.

"Hell yeah! It's Christmas! Plus, I got booze," he said, holding up two bottles of vodka.

I grabbed a bottle from him and unscrewed the cap. I took a large sip and felt the liquid burning as I let it run down my throat. I glanced up at everyone to see them giving me questioning looks.

"I didn't go to rehab for alcoholism," I said.

They all shrugged, then turned their attention to Matt.

"What?" he asked.

"You're going to be Andy's best man," CC told him.

"For what?"

"His wedding, duh!" Sammi smiled.

"You're getting married?" Matt asked Andy.

"Yeah, to Mel," Andy said, wrapping one of his arms around my waist as he held Skylar in the other.

"Congrats! But, uh...does that mean I have to wear a suit?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, well I guess I'm up for it."

"Have you set a date yet?" Jinxx asked.

"No, but it most likeyly wont be for three or four months," Andy said.

"Why so long?" I asked him.

"Tour starts in a few weeks and its going to be longer than usual."

"W-what?" I choked out.

"Wait, Andy didn't tell you?" Jake asked.

"No, he didn't," I mumbled under my breath.

"Mel...," Andy sighed.

"Not now, Andrew," I said, squirming out of his grasp, "I need a few minutes to myself."

I walked out the front door and wandered around to the back yard.

It was dark outside and you could clearly see the stars shining in the sky. The wind was chilly, but calming at the same time.

Andy was leaving on tour. I know I should have expected this to happen, but still it took me by suprise. I just got home to find that I had barely any time left with him. I would have to take care of Skylar by myself without having done that before, and I would have to get a job, most likely doing something that I didn't enjoy.

A month long tour would be one thing, but three? I don't know if I could be away from him that long. I never did well by myself.

"Melanie, can we talk?" a familiar, deep voice asked.

"Yeah, I suppose," I responded.

Andy stepped in front of me, staring straight into my eyes.

"I know I should've told you as soon as you got back, but I wanted to enjoy our time ogether without any stress for a little bit."

"I get it, but I don't want you to go. I need you Andy."

"But the fans need me too..."

"I know. I better than most that they need you, I was one of them once, hell I still am. I'm being selfish. I'm sorry."

Andy kissed my lips softly and whispered, "No, you're not selfish. I want to stay too. I don't want to ever leave your side because whenever you're away from me, my heart feels like there is a gaping hole in it. You're my other half, my love, my everything. When I'm away from you I feel so alone because you are my heart."

"It's going to be so hard," I whimpered, tears springing to my eyes.

We looked into each others eyes and I felt my heart aching as I saw the tears that were forming in his eyes as well.

"Stay strong for me," I croaked.

"I....I have an idea. Just hear me out, Princess. That's all I ask."

"Wh-what's your idea?"

"Come with me on tour. You. Me. Skylar. I'll make it work, I promise."

"Andy, I don't know..."

"Melanie, please....," he begged.

"I....uh...."

 

NOTE: Here's another update for y'all. Hope you enjoyed it. I may update another chapter tonight possibly. I love you duckies!


	9. Little Talks

"I don't know, Andy," I sighed.

"Please, Princess."

"Is a crowded tour bus really the best place for Skylar?"

"You and Skylar can have the bedroom. I'll sleep in a bunk, I don't care. I just need you two there to keep me sane."

"Fine, but if it gets to the point where I don't think its a safe enviornment for Skylar, Skylar and I will leave. Deal?"

"Yes, thank you," Andy said before leaning in and kissing me passionately.

I could feel his smile as he kissed me and the rapid beating of his heart. He pulled away and pecked my lips a few times before kissing the top of my head and pulling me close to his chest.

"Should we go back inside?" Andy asked, rubbing circles in my hips.

"Can we just stay out here for a little while longer?"

"Of course."

Andy laid down on the grass and patted the spot next to him. I shook my head in disbelief at how cheesy he was. I plopped down next to him and rested my head on his chest as I stared up at the stars. Andy took some strands of my hair and began to twirl them in his fingers.

"I missed you while I was there," I whispered.

"I'd understand if you wouldn't want to talk about it, but what was it like there?"

"It was....different."

"How so?"

"Everyone there was so sad. They all had....issues, most of them worse than mine. They were good people, but it was depressing to know that most of them had no one to go home to that cared about them. It was really lonely too. I didn't have any friends to talk to while I was there. I was used to not talking to people and feeling like I didn't belong, but I wished I could have had one person who I could confide in without them being paid to listen to me. I had to talk to a therapist for an hour every day. Her name was Dr. Karin Kistle. She was okay, I guess, she was in her late twenties, so she was close to my age. She was pretty too, and she wasn't like the therapists that I had seen in movies and t.v. shows. I kind of liked her, but she kept on telling me why I did things. It's funny, she told me the only reason I harmed myself was a means to relieve my mental pain. She said that brief moment when I would destroy my skin by taking a razor to it, I didn't think about all of the emotional pain I was in, and that's why I kept on turning to cutting as a release. She also said that I had a lot of bottled anger that I took out on myself rather than taking it out on others. I never really realized it until she said it. I was thankful for that insight, but I wished she didn't say some other things."

"What things?" Andy asked quietly.

"She said the only reason she thought I loved you was because you saved me. She told me I was with you as a form of 'repayment.'"

"Was it true?" Andy asked me sadly.

"No! I swear to you, it is not true. I love you for so many reasons beyond you saving me. You're brave, kind, smart, creative, loving, protective, and most importantly, your soul is pure."

"You really think that about me?"

"Yes.You're perfect for me," I whispered, my eyes growing heavy.

Andy kissed the top of my head and whispered something that I didn't quite catch, because the next second I was passed out.

*********************************************************************************

I woke up in a room with someone's warm arms wrapped around me. It took me a moment to realize that it was Andy.

I looked around the room, noticing that it was very different from the one that I shared with Andy.

"Andy," I whispered in his ear.

"What, babe?" he answered groggily, his eyes still closed.

"Where are we? And where's Skylar?"

"Ashley's. Last I checked, Diamond said she would take care of Skylar."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven-ish."

It was December 26th. Then that means.....

"Sorry for waking you up. Happy Birthday, Andy."

"Hmhmmm. Can we just go back to sleep? 'Cause the birthday boy wants to spend some time laying in bed with his fiancee."

"Alright, but we are doing something special for you later, okay?"

"Sure," Andy said into his pillow.

I chuckled and kissed his bare shoulder. I felt goose-bumps start to form on his back and I laughed.

"Stop being so damn sexy, or else I'm going to wake up," Andy whined.

"Sorry," I breathed into his neck.

Andy rolled over, his legs placed outside of mine with my hands being pinned down by his.

I began to breathe heavily as I looked into his eyes, which had significantly darkened. He leaned down and began kissing the exposed skin on my neck, leaving me breathless.

"Andy...." I moaned as he bit onto my sweet spot.

He pulled away and rolled of me.

"You're seriously leaving me like this?" I laughed.

Andy let out a deep chuckle and said, Hey, you're the one who woke me up."

"Well, I guess someone isn't getting their birthday present later, and I was so looking forward to wearing it," I teased.

Andy went wide-eyed and gulped loudly.

"Come on, it's time to get up. Besides, Diamond would probably want to be relieved from Skylar duty."

"Ugh...Fine," Andy sighed.

He was such a kid sometimes.

We got out of bed and found Diamond knocked out on the couch with Skylar asleep in her arms.

I slowly picked up Skylar, carefully as to not waker her, and cradled her in my arms.

"You make a great mother, you know?" Andy said.

"You make an amazing dad."

"I never in my life thought that I could be a part of making something so beautiful," Andy whispered as he looked down at Skylar.

"I never thought I'd have a kid, especially this young. I never wanted kids, but now that I have one, I couldn't imagine living without Skylar."

I took a long pause before saying what I was planning to say next.

"Andy...I was thinking that maybe sometime in the future that I'd like to have another kid with you."

Andy looked at me and his face showed nothing but complete and utter shock.

 

NOTE: I updated again! It's 1:30 where I am now, so I'm headed to bed. I love you duckies!


	10. Home

"You want another kid?" Andy asked slowly.

"Yes...Not now, but sometime. Do you....do you not want another one?"

"If it's with you, then yes. But, I don't think I'd want to have one for a while. I'm happy with the small family we have already."

I smiled at him, relieved that he wanted the same thing as I did down the road.

I didn't have long to bask in the moment, however, because the next second my cell phone began blaring a ringtone that I thought I wouldn't ever have to hear again.

"H-hello?" I asked shakily as I answered my phone.

"Hello, Melanie. It's been too long, dear," my mom's voice said.

"Really? I don't think so. How about you call back later when you're not a total bitch," I said coldly.

Andy looked at me confused and I just shook my head.

"Is that any way to talk to me, sweetie? I just wanted to call to check up on you. You didn't tell me you were leaving or where you went. You left your father and I really worried."

"Yeah, I'm sure," I scoffed.

"So, how are things?"

"Fine."

"Really? Nothing important you wanted to tell me?"

"No."

"Oh? How about you dating a satanist faggot and getting knocked up? I saw pictures of Skylar. I can tell she's going to turn out just like you- a disgrace," she spat.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," I growled.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"You're just pissed off that I have a better life than you. I have a man who actually loves me and I have a healthy, beautiful daughter with him. I have friends who care about me and a bright future. What do you have? I bet papa still hasn't stopped drinking and clling you his first wife's name. I know for a fact you don't have any friends because you won't talk to anyone. You won't talk to people because you think everybody besides yourself is a low-life piece of shit!"

"You little bitch...you shut your mouth or else-" 

"Or else what? You're going to call me and throw little insults at me? You're pathetic," I snarled as I ended the call.

I handed Skylar to Andy. I was too shakey to hold her and I felt my knees start to wobble.

"Princess?"

I was trying so hard to hold back tears, that I couldn't find the strength to answer him. But after a minute I just let the tears fall as I dropped to the floor. My whole body was shaking and I felt as if I may have a panic attack.

"Princess, who....who called?" Andy asked as he rubbed my back.

"M-my m-mama," I sobbed.

Jake stumbled into the room, his hair a total mess.

"Mel? What's wrong?" Jake asked me.

"Her mom called, and apparently she said some pretty nasty things," Andy responded.

Jake kneeled down in front of me and asked, "What sort of things did she say?"

"S-she said A-Andy was a satanist faggot and Skylar w-was going to b-be a dis-disgrace."

"Don't listen to her, okay? I can tell by the way you and Andy take care of Skylar that she will be a smart, compassionate, and maybe a bit of a wild kid. Your mom is just focussing on the things that she doesn't like. Trust me, that is no way anybody wants to live. She'll end up alone and miserable, wishing that she could change her past, while you'll be surrounded by Andy, Skylar, and all of your friends."

My crying slowly began to stop and I looked up at Jake with so much gratitude.

"I know. I fel bad for her though," I said, quietly.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"She used to be happy until her and my papa had me. They were married, but they didn't want kids. They were more focused on their jobs than anything else. When my papa found out my mother was pregnant, he kind of ended up losing it. He drank a lot. I honestly don't remember a moment when he was sober, or at least one where he wasn't sober and yelling at me, telling me I wasn't good enough. My mother tried to pretend that everything was alright. She turned to religion, which at first was a good thing for her, but once I turned seven she started to go over-the-top. Then things got really bad. My dad started having affairs with random women, sometimes they were secretaries, other times they were women he'd meet on the street. My mom knew of course. She took it out on me, though. She never physically hurt me, only because I don't think she could bear letting herself lose control. So, yeah, I feel sorry for her."

"I'm sorry..." Jake said.

"The crappiest part is knowing that I was a mistake. I don't want to ever turn into her, because if I did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I have nightmares where Skylar turns into me and I become my mother. Skylar wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to happen. Hell, when my grams used to come over, she said my mom wasn't supposed to happen. My grams was a horrible person, as well. I just want to break the cycle."

"If anyone can break the cycle, it's you," Jake smiled at me.

"I sure hope so. You're a great friend, Jake. Thank you."

"Any time. You're family to me."

I wiped the tears that were still on my face and I forced a smile.

"Okay, I'm good. Let's order some pizza and wake everyone else up, yeah?" I suggested.

"Pizza? It's the morning! Can't you just cook something?" Andy laughed.

"You know I'm not a very good cook. I can put things into the oven and that's about it," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Granted, but still, pizza?" 

"Hey now! Let's not argue with the woman!" Jake said.

"Seriously, Jake, you have a pizza addiction," I grinned.

Jake smiled sheepishly and left to call a pizza place. 

"I'm surrounded by the weirdest people," I lauged as Andy wrapped an arm comfortingly around me. 

"Yeah...you are," Andy mumbled, kissing my forehead.


	11. Secrets

When Andy, Skylar and I got home, Skylar was asleep. that's all she seemed to do most of the time.

I changed into the present that I had mentioned to Andy earlier and then I threw on an extremely oversized Green Day t-shirt that reached down to my knees.

Andy and I both decided to spend the rest of the night watching movies. Of course, he decided to watch Batman first.

I was lying on the couch next to Andy, his chest rising and falling against mine.My eyes were glued to the screen as I watched the 1966 'Batman.'

"You know," Andy said, his chest vibrating, "The first time we watched this together was the day after we got together."

"Y-you remember that?"

"Of course I do. It was also the day you got your first tattoos," he said, tracing the tattoos I had on my wrists.

I smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Right when I was about to pull away, Andy began to deepen it. I bit his lip ring, pulling lightly, causing a throaty growl to escape from his mouth.

My hands slid down to the hem of his shirt and I began sliding it upward. Andy grew impatient, and pulled his shirt off in one swift motion. His hands traveled to my thighs and gripped onto the fabric that was covering up his suprise. He pulled away for a moment and stared into my eyes. One of his hands that had been on my thighs moved slowly up to my face. He stroked my cheek and tucked the stray hairs that were in my face, behind my ear.

Our lips reconnected and I began to migrate my lips towards his sweet spot. Upon finding it, I nipped his skin, causing the bulge in his pants to grow.

"Are you ready to see your birthday present?" I asked him teasingly.

Andy nodded his head feverishly.

I got off of him and slid off my dress, revealing my custom made lingerie with the Black Veil Brides logo repeated on it. I spun around for him, making sure he saw all of his present while it was still on me.

"What do you think?"

His eyes darkened as he got off of the couch, capturing me in an intimate kiss.

I pulled away and took his hand in mine. I lead him to the bedroom where I would make sure it was his best birthday yet.

*************************************************

"Morning," I mumbled as Andy kissed me on the cheek.

"Good mornng. I have to go Princess, the band is doing a rehearsal for tour today," Andy whispered.

"Ughhhh...Can't you stay a little while longer?"

"I can't, sorry."

"Is Skylar awake?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. I already fed her."

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute."

Andy left the apartment and I reluctantly got out of bed. Everything was sore and I didn't want to move, but I had something that I really wanted to go do.

I got dressed and changed Skylar before heading out the door.

****************************************************

"So, what did you do today?" Andy asked as he plopped down next to me on the couch.

"Eh, nothing much," I lied.

"Mel, I can tell when you're lying," Andy said.

I sighed. So much for keeping it a secret, I guess.

"Alright! Alright! I got a tattoo!" I admitted.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Because I wanted it to be a suprise," I told him.

"What did you get?"

"I'm not telling," I teased.

"Will you at least tell me where it is?"

"Nope!"

"When are you going to tell me?"

"Hmm...I guess when I feel like it."

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, then I guess I'll keep my secret too," Andy said, sticking his tounge out at me.

"Not fair!" I complained.

"Is too!"

I crossed my arms and pouted like a child.

"If you at least tell me where the tattoo is, I'll tell you my secret," Andy said.

"Fine," I grumbled, "It's on my stomach, by my belly button."

"That wasn't so hard was if?" Andy laughed.

I playfully glared at him.

"Now spill. What secret are you keeping?" 

"I'm going to be doing another interview with Bryan."

"Bryan Stars, Bryan?" I gasped.

"The very same."

"Oh. My. God. When?"

"First show of the tour in Denver."

"Can I see him again, Andy?"

"Yes. Why would I tell you this and say you couldn't see him?"

"I don't know," I said.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Did you invite anyone over?" Andy asked me.

"No, did you?"

"No. I wonder who it could be," Andy said as he rose from the couch.

Andy answered the door and I heard him and a woman talking, though I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Andy walked back over to me with a look of confusion on his face.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"A woman. She says she wants to talk to you."

I furrowed my eyebrows and got up.

I saw the woman at the door and I froze.

She was short and unnaturally skinny- to the point where you could see her bones. Her skin was pale and pasty looking, as if she hadn't seen the sunlight in years. Her hazel eyes were dead-looking and surrounded by dark circles. The wrinkles on her face were more copious and more dramatic than they had been the last time I saw her. Her naturally dark brown hair was thinning with streaks of grey. Her pale-blue dress and faded yellow sweater were hanging loosly on her body. She looked more like a corpse than anything else.

"Mom?"

 

NOTE: I probably won't be updating for about a week. I have lots of homework to catch up on and another fanfic to write, so the updates will probably be a bit sparatic. The series is coming to a close. I think I may do roughly ten more chapters. I love you duckies!


	12. Apologize

"Hello Melanie," my mom said weakly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked cautiously.

"To apologize to you for what I said the other day.....and to ask for a favour."

"What type of favour?" I wondered.

"I need a place to stay for a while...."

"Why?"

"Y-your father kicked me out."

"What?! Why?"

"He wanted his new whore to live with him, so he told me 'Get your worthless ass out of my house.'"

"I-I'm sorry. You can stay here if you want. Right, Andy?" I said.

"Uh...I guess," he said uncertainly, "We'll be leaving fr tour in less than a week, so we could use someone to watch the place."

"Thank you. Melanie, I really am sorry for what I said. I was bitter and I thought that you were the reason that things between your father and I were falling apart. You weren't to blame. I shouldn't have treated you he way I did and I should've divorced him the moment he began cheating. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, I'll do it."

Tears sprang to my eyes and I wrapped my arms around her, and she did the same. It had been years since I had given her a hug, and it felt nice.

"I love you mama," I said.

"I-I love you too, Melanie. I'm sorry I didn't say it enough. When you called me out for being cruel, it was the kick in the pants that I needed."

"I shouldn't have been so harsh," I mumbled.

"No, to be honest, I don't think you were harsh enough."

I pulled away from the hug and wiped my tears away with shakey hands.

My mother crossed the thresh-hold of the apartment and held her hand out to Andy. He hesitated a moment before shaking it.

"It's nice to finally meet my daughter's boyfriend," she said.

"Uh..it's fiance, actually," Andy politely corrected.

My mother's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped

"I'm going to have a son-in-law?"

"It appears so," he smiled.

"Mel, I'm so proud of you!" my mother beamed.

"W-would you like to see your granddaughter?" I asked quietly.

She nodded her head with a look of intense joy on her face and I lead her to Skylar's room.

"I love the room," my mother said as she looked at the lavender walls and white furnature.

"It was all Andy," I said.

I leaned over the crib and picked up Skylar, who shockingly wasn't asleep.

"Hey, Sky," I cooed, "Your grandma is going to stay with us. Do you want to say hi?"

Skylar blinked a few times at my mom and she smiled a bit.

"Mama, do you want to hold her?" I asked.

"Yes, very much."

I placed Skylar into my mother's arms and I noticed how naturally holding Skylar came to her.

"Hi, Skylar. I'm your granny," she said in a high-pitched voice.

I smiled at how cute she was with Skylar. I wished she was that way with me when I was younger.

"Hey, Mrs. Greer, do you want me to bring up your things?" Andy asked as he walked into the nursery.

"Yes, please," she said, digging around in her sweater pockets, "Here are my keys. The car is a yellow bug and my things are in the trunk."

She tossed him the keys and he skillfully caught them with one hand. He gave her a quick smile and left the room.

"So, Melanie, what happened to you after you left?"

"Uh...it's sort of complicated," I said.

"I'll try to keep up."

"Um...I went to the Black Veil Brides concert that day and ended up going on tour with them when they found out I had nowhere to go. After a couple weeks Andy and I started dating. A few weeks into our relationship we did...you know...I was on the pill at the time and I thought I wouldn't get pregnant, but I did. A friend of mine who joined us on tour...she died and I felt guilty about the pregnancy, so I left without telling Andy about the baby."

"Ohh...So, um, how did you get back together?"

I could tell by my mother's tone that she was trying to absorb everything I told her, and the rest of my story would only make everything seem more complicated.

"I started working at a Starbucks and Andy and the rest of the guys from the band walked in. They recognized me and noticed I was pregnant- I was seven months along at that point. I moved in with Andy at an aquaintance's house and eventually we got back together."

"I guess I missed out on a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, you did. I really wished you could've been there for me most of the time, so I could ask you for advice. I went through so many things without a parent to guide me. Jinxx, from Black Veil Brides, ended up becoming a father figure to me. If it wasn't for him, I would be so lost."

"I'd like to meet this Jinxx so I could thank him for taking care of you."

I smiled, but my smile quickly faded at a sombering thought.

"Papa isn't going to walk me down the isle, is he?" I asked, blinking away tears.

"I-I don't think so. When your father found outthat you left, he said that he'd wished you had gone sooner. He cares more about booze and sleeping with twenty-year-old girls, than he ever cared about you or me. We're better off without that horny, asshole, alcoholic."

"B-but who will walk me down the isle and give me away to Andy?" I asked, the tears becoming harder to hold back.

"I think your friend, Jinxx, should be the one," my mother said.

"You think so?"

"You said it yourself that Jinxx became a sort of father figure to you. I believe he'd be the perfect one to give you away. He sounds more like a real father than your own."

"I think you're right, mama. Thanks for the advice."

"It's the least I could do, darling."

Andy walked into the room, carrying two large suitcases.

"I can show you to the guest bedroom," he said.

My mother bowed her head in thanks and followed him out of the room with Skylar still in her hands.

"Oh, by the way," Andy said, smiling, "Welcome to the family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Sorry about taking so long to update, but I have mid-terms next week as well as after school rehearsals for the show my school is performing at Area Thespian Conference, also I've been focussing more on the other fanfiction that I'm writing with a friend of mine. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but keep in mind there will probably only be about eight more chapters to this story and then everything is done. I love you duckies!


	13. Come Together

"Bye mama, I'll miss you," I said as I gave her a big hug.

"I'll mis you too, sweetie. I don't know how I'll make it without you here," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"You'll manage. I know you can. By the time I get home, I want you to have a boyfriend. Try to pick a good one, okay?"

"Melanie, I'm too old to date and I've just gotton out of the relationship with your father," my mother objected.

I pulled away from the hug and placed my hands on her shoulders, looking her dead in the eyes.

"You've wasted twenty years on that man. You deserve a guy that will treat you right. If you ever run into papa again, I want you to have a man to shove into his face. I want him to see you so happy, that it makes himself sick knowing he is cursed to be alone for the rest of his life."

"I'll try, Melanie. You take good care of Andrew and Skylar while you're on the road, alright?"

"I promise, mama," I said as I hugged her one last time.

I picked up my suitcases and boarded the tour bus that was packed in the parking lot. I was way too tired to be doing any lifting though. I was almost dead on my feet because I had to be up at six in the morning.

I gasped as I walked onto the bus. It was different from the one that I was on last time- thank god. Still, it was huge.

"You like it?" Andy asked me.

He had walked out of the bedroom with Skylar in his arms.

"I love it! I have to admit, I've missed being on a tour bus. It's been what? A year since I've been on tour with you?"

"It seems like just yesterday we were in my bunk cuddling and talking about the weirdest things..."

"I know what you mean."

"Hey guys!" Jon said, getting onto the bus.

"Hey Jon. Where are the rest of the guys?" I asked.

"They haven't been picked up yet. I figured you would want to get first dibs on where to sleep. We had a crib built into the bedroom for Skylar to sleep in," Jon said.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, but we should probably get going."

"Who are we picking up next?" Andy asked.

"Diamond and CC."

"Diamond is coming on tour?" I asked exitedly.

"That's what CC told me."

******************************

"Diamond!" I sqeeled as she came onto the bus.

"Mel! Hey!" she said.

"I didn't know you were coming on tour! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was sort of a last minute decision. I told CC some news a few nights ago and he said he wanted me on tour with him."

"What news did you tell him?"

"I can't say until all the guys are here."

"Please? You can tell me!"

"Sorry, I can't tell," Diamond said, giving me a mischievious smile.

"Are you trying to get Diamond to spill the beans?" CC asked as he hauled three large suitcases onto the bus.

"Maybe..." I said.

"Figures. Oh, and Di?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, baby, but your shit weighs a ton," he grunted.

"Sorry!" she said as she went to go help CC with her things.

"Is that all yours?" I asked, shocked.

"Um...yeah," she said sheepishly.

"Okay, then..."

"Is anyone else here?" CC asked as he brought his single large suitcase onto the bus.

"Just Andy, Skylar and I. We're picking Ashley up next. I'm sharing the bedroom with Andy and Skylar, so you two get the first choice of bunks."

"Awesome! Come on CC!" Diamond said as she dragged him back to the bunks.

*************************************

CC and Diamond had been having rough sex for the past twenty minutes and it was driving me nuts.

"Holy crap! Who's fucking already?" Ashley asked as he came into the bus with his luggage.

"Diamond and CC," I groaned.

"Oi! Stop with the moaning at least, you two!" Ashley shouted.

"Shh!" Andy said as he came out of the bedroom, "I just put Skylar to sleep. The last thing we want is a cranky baby on the bus."

"Ugh, fine. But how long will I have to listen to them fucking?"

"I don't know," I grumbled.

***************************************

We picked up Jinxx who wasn't to happy to be greated by sex noises. I could hardly blame him.

Suprisingly, they were still going at it by the time we got Jake. They had more stamina than any other people I've met in my life. It was ridiculous.

"Okay, I'm done with this," I said as I headed to Diamond and CC's bunk.

I threw open the curtain and looked straight at CC and Diamond's faces, carefully keeping my eyes away from anything that shouldn't be seen.

"Stop fucking. It's been over an hour that I've had to deal with your noises and it's driving me and the rest of the guys crazy. Now, you said you would tell us what your new was when all of the guys were here, so get your butts dressed and come out to the front of the bus when you're clothed."

I shut the curtain on their shocked faces and headed back to the guys who were looking at me with freaked-out expressions.

"Sorry about that, they were just getting on my nerves a bit," I apologized.

"Uh-huh, we noticed," Jake said.

Five minutes later Diamond came out with CC. Both looked embarrassed and slightly guilty.

"So, what new were you going to tell us?" I asked.

The guys all looked to them with intruiged expressions.

"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....there are three chapters left and maybe and epilogue if you all want one. I love you duckies!


	14. I Miss You

Diamond being preganant wasn't that much of a suprise to me because she always seemed so great with kids. Whenever a toddler came into Starbucks, she would somehow know exactly what to say or do to get them to laugh. Still, I can't say I was excited to be woken up every morning by the sounds of her vomitting.

"Congratulations!" I said.

"A little CC or Diamond...wow," Jake said.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Ashley asked.

"Um...We were kind of thinking about Kelsi for a girl or Deacon for a boy, but we haven't made a sound decision yet," CC answered.

"Aww, those sound like really cute names," I said.

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe if its a boy, Skylar could end up dating him one day," Diamond grinned.

The guys all attempted to stiffle their laughter as my eyes grew wide.

"Nope. Not going to happen. Skylar isn't going to be dating until she's fourty!" I said.

"Okay! Okay!" Diamond relented, putting her hands up in surrender, "It was just an idea. Calm your tits, woman!"

I couldn't help but to burst out into laughter at her last comment. But, my laugh turned into a groan as I heard Skylar start to cry.

"I got her. Don't worry about it. I could se the practice anyway," CC said.

"You drop my baby and I will chop off your man-parts," I warned.

CC cleared his throat and headed to the bedroom. Within a few minutes, Skylar's cries stopped and I let out a sigh of relief.

******************************************************

The trip to Denver was....odd, I guess.

The guys were getting restless, not that I could blame them. A fifteen hour drive in a bus with a bunch of other people was not the best situation.

I ended up crashing at about four. I wasn't able to sleep all that soundly last night due to the excitement that had built up in my stomach. I was going to see Bryan again, and I really missed that blonde-haired interviewer.

"Wake up, Mel," Andy whispered in my ear.

"I don't wanna get up," I mumbled.

"We're at the hotel. You can sleep more in there, okay Princess?"

"Fine," I groaned, rolling out of bed.

I made my way off of the bus, grabbing my overnight bag on the way out. I shuffled my feet towards the hotel, only to be lifted off of the ground before I made it to the door. I was positioned so that Andy had an arm around my back and one behind my knees while carrying my overnight bag over his shoulder. I curled up into Andy's chest and fell back asleep.

*************************************

"I'd like to order uh, uh,...... whatever, can I get the...the.....Fuck you lady!" Andy snapped.

I was aware that I was laying in a bed. I guess Andy carried me to it.

"What was that about?" I asked sleepily, opening my eys to see a shirtless Andy sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, nothing," he said, turning to me, "the room service lady was just giving me sass."

"Oh, um, what time is it?"

"It's eight in the morning. You were knocked out for a while," Andy said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Did you guys go out anywhere last night?"

"Jinxx and the rest of the guys went to a club because his birthday is today. Diamond and I stayed here with Skylar."

"You could have gone. If you had woken me up, I would have taken care of Sky," I mumbled.

"You needed sleep. Besides, Iwanted you to be well-rested for the BryanStars interview today," he smiled.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! When's the interview?" I asked, now fully awake.

"It's at five-thirty, I think, but the guys and I wanted to be at the venue by four for sound-check."

"So we have eitht hours. What do you want to do until then?"

"Well, you could show me your tattoo," Andy suggested.

"Haha, not happening," I laughed.

I heard a knock on our door and I rolled out of bed to answer it.

"Here's Skylar," Diamond said, putting Skylar in my arms as I opened the door, "I love her to death, but I need some sleep and she has been crying non-stop for two hours."

"Okay, go get some rest," I told her.

She nodded and walked back to her room. I closed the door and sighed. This was going to be a very tiresome tour.

"Hey sweetie," I cooed to Skylar, "aren't you tired?"

As if on cue, Skylar let out the cutest yawn I've ever heard. I slowly rocked her back and forth in my arms. She finally fell asleep five minutes later, and I placed her into her baby seat. She was going to need some rest.

**************************************************************

"Di, are you sure you aren't going to come to the concert?" I asked.

"I'm sure," she said, picking up Skylar from her seat, "I'm not feeling terrific anyway and I know you really want to see Bryan again."

"Thank you so much!" I squeeled as I kissed her on the cheek and grabbed my phone. I rushed out of the hotel and crossed the street to the venue.

I flashed my backstage pass to the security gurard who was standing at the entrance and he let me through. There was no one in the lobby. I guess Andy was already doing the interview.

I got out my phone and texted Andy: Where are you?

I waited a minute before Andy texted back saying: I'm doing the interview with Bryan. I'll come get you in a sec if you tell me where you're at."

I texted him saying that I was in the lobby, and within a couple minutes he was coming down from one of the staircases.

"Hey, Mel. I haven't told Bryan that you're here. Are you ready to suprise him?" he asked with a mischievious glint in his eye.

"Hell, yes," I laughed.

Andy took my hand and lead me up the staircase. By the time I could hear CC and Bryan talking, I was out of breath.

"Hey Bryan, I brought back a special guest," Andy said, covering me for the most part with his body.

"Who?"

I stepped out from behind Andy and beamed at Bryan.

"Bet you don't recognize me," I said.

"Um, no I don- Wait, Mel, is that you?" he asked.

"The one and only," I smirked.

"Damn! You look great! I love the new look!"

"Thanks. You haven't changed on bit," I said, noticing the same blue Areopostale hoddie.

I gave Bryan a hug, but since I was shorter than him I had to stretch in order to get even close to level with him.

"So that's you're tattoo!" Andy said.

I looked down and noticed my t-shirt had risen to two inches above my naval, exposing my tattoo.

"Yes, Andy, this is my tattoo," I said, turning around and lifting my shirt more to show the blue moon, firey sun, and the silver star that was beneath the sun and the moon.

"What does it represent?" CC asked.

"The moon is me. The sun is Andy because he is the light to my dark and he makes my days brighter. The star represents Skylar because she is my little shining star. I know it's cheesy, but I thought it was kinda fitting."

"It's beautiful," Andy whispered, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Okay, enough with the sappy stuff. We have a BryanStars interview to do." CC said.

I smirked at him and took a seet next to where Chris was. I already knew that this interview was going to be better than the last.


	15. Mama

The tour had went on without much drama and I was actually starting to enjoy myself, but of course by the time I started growing accustomed to the touring life, we were heading home. I couldn't complain much, though, because I would be able to see my mother again. Sleeping in my bed would be nice too. Also, Andy and I could get started on planning our wedding. But the thing I was looking forward to the most was the privacy. I had almost forgotten how tiring it could be to be surrounded by people constantly. Plus, being walked in on while trying to be intimate was irritating as well.

"Princess, we're home," Andy told me.

"Oh," I replied, shaking myself out of my thoughts.

I grabbed my suitcases and took them outside. Andy came out a few minutes later with his suitcases, followed by Jake who was holding a slumbering Skylar. Jake passed Skylar to me and I smiled thankfully at him.

"I'm going to miss you, Mel," Jake said, giving me a careful hug.

"You live only twenty minutes away. You can stop by anytime you want....Well, as long as you call first."

"Yeah....I'll see you guys soon," Jake said as he turned and boarded the bus.

I watched the bus pull away and I felt a twang of sadness in my heart. I knew I wouldn't be able to tour with them much while I had Skylar to take care of. When she would start school, we couldn't let her leave school for a couple of months at a time. That wouldn't be logical. Who knows if I would get to tour with them again.

"Mel, I'll bring up the suitcases. You just get Skylar settled back into her room," Andy said.

I nodded to him and walked over to our apartment complex. I unlcoked the door once I had reached our apartment, and let me just say that I wasn't expecting to see the sight that was in front of me.

"Mom!" I gasped.

My mother was on the couch, making out with some guy. When she heard my outburst, she immediately pulled away from the kiss and looked at me. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen. While I was happy my mother was moving on from my father, no one should have to witness one of their parents in a full-blown make out session with a stranger.

"Mel! I'm glad you're home!" she said, rising from the couch, "This is Robert. Robert, this is Melanie."

Robert got up from the couch and smoothed out his button-down shirt before reaching out his hand for me to shake. I shifted Skylar in my arms and shook his hand as I looked him over.

He was roughly fourty-five with dark brown hair that was speckled with gray and combed back. His eyes were a chocolatey brown that appeared kind and lively. His square jaw was cleanly shaven and his body was long and slim, but not overly muscular. He seemed decent enough.

"Hi, I'm Robert Charleson."

"Melanie. It's nice to meet you."

"I was sort of hoping we would meet under different circumstances," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine. I was just a little suprised, is all."

"Who's the little thing?" Robert asked, looking at Skylar.

"This is Skylar Carolyn Biersack," I told him.

"She's adorable," he said.

I smiled at him and I noticed his eyes shift away from me and towards the door.

"Uh, hello," I heard Andy say.

I turned to look at him and saw that he was obviously confused.

"Um, Andy, this is Robert, my boyfriend," my mother said.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Andy said, shaking Robert's hand.

"Please, call me Rob. I'm assuming correctly that you are Melanie's fiance?"

"Yes, I am," Andy responded, rolling the suitcases next to the couch, and I closed the door behind him.

"I've heard you are in a fairly popular band. What's the name of it?" Robert asked.

"Black Veil Brides. We're a rock band."

"Really?" Robert said, wide-eyed, "My son loves your band! I got him a ticket to a show of your's about a year ago. He absolutely loved it."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'd love to meet him sometime. What's his name?" Andy asked.

"Clayton. He's sixteen. You know, I've heard him talk a lot about your band, but I've never listened to any of your stuff."

"I have a music room near the backif you want me to show you some of our tracks."

"I'd like that," Robert smiled as he followed Andy down the hallway.

"You've picked out a good one," I told my mom.

"Yeah, I think I did. He's really sweet and he treats me right. He's a proper gentleman," she grinned.

"So, how'd you two meet?"

"Well, I had just started working at a bookstore down the street a couple weeks after you left, and I was shelving some mystery novels when he walked towards me and asked if we had any Sherlock Holmes novels. I don't really recall how, but we ended up talking about the most random things. He eventually brought up how he noticed I didn't have a ring on my finger. I told him about the rough relationship I had with your father, and he asked me out on a date. I said yes, of course, and it just went from there. I think I may be in love with him."

"I'm really happy for you. You deserve to be happy and I can tell he brings you joy."

"There was something else that I think I should talk to you about," my mother said, slightly nervous.

"Yes?"

"Robert asked me a few days ago to move in with him and Clayton. I didn't want to say yes until I got your opinion."

I was at a complete loss for words. I had only gotten my mother back, and now she was thinking about leaving me again.

"I know we haven't spent enought time together, but I'm only moving ten minutes away. Besides, Clayton needs a mother in his life and I don't want to see him go through what you went through. I can't change the things I've put you through in the past, and I feel like I can be the mother to Clayton that I couldn't have been for you. I feel like this is the way for me to make up for my wrongs."

"Okay, but you didn't need my permission in the first place. It's your life, not mine. I wish you and Robert all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you. I'm so proud of how you turned out, I can't even explain it," my mother said as she kissed my forehead.

She was proud of me, and that meant the world to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more actual chapter you guys! I love you duckies!


	16. White Wedding

"Oh my god, I feel like I'm going to puke," I said to Diamond, Sammie, Ella, and Kenzi.

"It's just nerves. You kow you and Andy are meant to be together," Ella soothed.

Andy and I were finally getting married- in a church nontheless- and I was shaking like a leaf. I wanted to be with him, but I hate being emotional in front of people and I knew once the vows came I would be in tears.

"You look beautiful," Diamond said.

I smiled at her then turned to look at myself in the mirror.

She was right, I did look beautiful. My newly-dyed dark red hair brought out my thickly eyeliner-lined blue eyes. My deep red lipstick made my lips look plumper than usual and my skin was glowing. My eyes shifted to the dress that I was wearing, and I couldn't help but smile.

It was a black, strapless, laced dress that hugged my waist and thighs. At the thighs the black, laced boddess turned into sheer, black layered ruffles in a dramatic mermaid style. It was simply gorgeous.

I decided I would do the classic something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue tradition that most brides do. My something old was the diamond necklace I was wearing that belonged to my grandmother. My something new was the dress. My something borrowed was my black veil. The black veil wasn't borrowed, but I stole the black veil idea from the first interview Andy did with BryanStars, so it technically counted. Lastly, my something blue was the undergarments I was wearing, which Andy would find out about later.

"Mel, it's time," Jake said, peaking his head into the room.

I took a deep breath and followed the girls out of the room and to the large oak doors. I heard an organ begin to be played from inside the room. Kenzi pushed open the doors for Ella, who was carrying Skylar, followed by Robert's son, Clayton, who I had chosen to be the ring bearer.

Clayton was dressed in a black suit with a red bow-tie. Instead of his nose ring, he had put in a plain, sliver stud and his snake-bites matched his stud. He died his formerly fire-engine red hair black for the wedding, not that I would have minded, but he thought it was the polite thing to do. His green eyes were traced with a thin layer of eyeliner, and he looked absolutely adorable.

I looked over my shoulder to make sure Jinxx was there, and he was. He was wearing a simple black suit and he was holding himself like a real gentleman. He hooked his arm around mine when our turn came to walk down the isle.

I heard the crowd gasp in awe as I entered the room. I felt my knees shake a bit as everyone's attention turned to me, but I decided not to pay attention to them. Instead, I looked straight ahead to the alter where Andy was standing.

Andy was dressed up in a tight, black suit and a black tie. In all the time I've known him, I've never seen him dress up, and I was pleasantly suprised. His hair was cut short and was combed back. He was barely recognizable except for his brilliant, blue eyes. They were sparkling brighter than ever and the smile that was on his face spread to his eyes.

Jinxx and I reached the end of the isle and Andy stepped down from the alter to reach us. Jinxx handed me off to Andy and Andy kissed my hand.

"You look perfect," Andy whispered in my ear as he helped me up the steps.

"So do you. You should dress up like this more often," I said quietly enough that he was the only one who could hear.

He smiled as we reached hte alter and he faced me.

"We are gathered here today," the priest began.

In truth, I zoned out what the priest was sying because I was lost in Andy's eyes.

"The couple may now share their vows," the priest announced.

"Andy," I said, "I remember when we first met. I was a wreck and you saved me. Things were difficult at times, but I knew in my heart that you were something special. Even when I walked away from ou, you found me and you fought for me. You are a loving, brave, and caring man who I had a beautiful baby girl with. I don't want to ever be with anyone else but you. I love you."

Andy brushed away the tears that I had shed, and he began his vows.

"Melanie, I honestly don't know where to begin. You are just perfect in every single way. Even when you break down or yell at me because I've done something incredibly stupid, I feel blessed to have you. You are so beautiful inside and out. I'm proud to be with you because you are a strong independent, sweet and selfless person. We've been through hell and back, yet we've made it through, which only proves to me that you are the one I'm meant to be with for the rest of my life. Our baby was a blessing in disguise for us, and I can't say that I regret anything we've ever done. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you."

"May the ring bearer please present the rings," the priest said.

Clayton came forward with the two silver wedding bands. I picked up the one for Andy and he picked up the one for me.

"Repeat after me," the priest told me, "with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," I whispered as I placed the band on his ring finger with shaking hands.

Andy took my hand and slid the ring on my slim finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Is there anyone here who wishes for this couple to not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest boomed.

I looked into the mass of people and spotted the boys from Asking Alexandria, Sleeping With Sirens, Andy's parents, my mom and Robert, and BryanStars. My heart was beating a mile a minute. No one objected.

"Very well, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Andy cupped my face and crashed his lips into mine.

I couldn't bring myself to take in any of my surroundings. I just focused on Andy's warm, smooth lips.

I couldn't believe that I was married. I was officially Melanie Marie Biersack. I was his and he was mine. I finally got my fairytale ending and I knew that Andy and I would have our happily ever after.


	17. Remember Me (Epilogue)

Andy and I did have our happy ending as I predicted and so did our friends.

My mother married Richard after she finalized the divorced with my father. Her and Richard raised Clayton like a couple of normal parents would. She died at the ripe age of eighty with a smile upon her face. She died happy.

My father, well, his story wasn't as pleasant. He slept around and never got remarried. He was arrested for battery when one of his 'girlfriends' had gotten beaten to the point where she broke a few ribs and an arm. Let's just say that jail didn't suit him well. After being 'used' by the fellow inmates, my father took his own life.

Jake and Ella got married a year after Andy and I did. It was a beautiful ceremony. A few weeks later they told me that Ella was pregnant. I couldn't have been happier for the two of them. They named their baby girl Christine, and boy was she a cutie.

Ashley and Kenzi never got married, but they never left each others side. They both decided early on that neither of them were the marrying type. The didn't have any children either, but they did have a lot of pets.

Jinxx and Sammi didn't fare as well. They separated the summer after Andy and I's wedding, and they stayed that way for a while. However, a year after their separation, they got back together. Things never went back to how they used to be between them, but they never parted again. They wound up having a child together named Dylan, and he looked just like Jinxx.

CC and Diamond, where do I start with them? Diamond gave birth to a boy a couple months after my wedding. His name was Adam and I was lucky enough to be named his god-mother. CC and Diamond got married five years into their relationship after having two more kids. One was a girl named Reylene and the other was a boy named Jonathan.

Skylar, my baby girl. Like Diamond had foretold, Skylar did end up dating Adam. They were probably the cutest couple that I'd ever seen. They were high-school sweet hearts and they got married once they had both graduated college. Skylar gave birth to four of my grandchildren. They were named Andrew, Diamond, Christian, and Melanie. I found it quite amusing that all of them looked similar to those they were named after.

Black Veil Brides became one of the biggest rock bands in the world like Andy had always hoped for. It wasn't easy for me or the children when he was gone most of the year, but he'd always make up for it when he returned home by being the best father and husband anyone could ask for.

Andy and I....Well, I gave birth to two more children named Jaxon and Quinn. they were called my little miracle babies because a few years into our marraige I was told by a doctor that I was unable to have any more children, but I somehow ended up becoming pregnant with twins. Things between Andy and I were as near to perfect as we could be. Andy was an amazing boyfriend, but as a husband he was even better. He was fully supportive of me when I began working with John Feldman in music production.

I promised Andy that as soon as I finished with this story that he would be able to have it to share with the rest of the world. This is my farewell to him and my family, because sadly, I am dying. Cancer can be a bitch, but Andy has been here for me the past year while I've been going through a terrible experience. I have about two weeks left in me. It's not that bad, though. I'm seventy-three and I've lived a full, eventful life. I've seen my grandchildren grow up. I've seen my friends start families and live happy lives. I don't want to leave Andy, but if there is a heaven, I know I'll see him there someday.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the series. I hope you've all enjoyed it, because this has been a really cool experience for me to actually try writing stories. I don't know when, but sometime in the next three months or so, I think I'll start writing another story that I'll let you know about when I write it. Also, I'd like to dedicate my series to Carolyn Pitts, who sadly passed away on Saturday. She was the mother of Jake and the inspiration behind the song that has saved me so many times and inspired me for this series. I love you duckies! <3


End file.
